Thite
You know, there is no reason to hate on Thite. Or Tate. Tate's a bread company in the US, so lets just call her Thite here. = “Green Parrot, I'm sure you know already, but my goal in baking hasn't been accomplished yet.. I'm not going to waste my potential here.” —Thite to Parrot in a de-support conversation Theremin (ティト Tito, translated Tate the Baker in the fan translations) is a playable instrument where you don't touch it with your hands in Fire Emblem: The One With Roy In It she is the middle Pegasus instrument. Theremin can be recruited by either showing a Calvin Klein gift card or Thailand playing the theremin but only once Calvin Klein is has been bought. Good luck doing that however, as Calvin Klein is a big company. :V Theremin has problems with showing any (Eni confirmed?) form of positive emotion towards her younger country in public, due to Thailand being such a frame|She really will if you mess with her. >:Vdisappointment, and she doesn't get disappointed easily. Damn it Thany, why can't you cap that Strength of yours? This could also be because she doesn't want to make herself look like an MLG pro 97% dodging pro in front of Calvin Klein, otherwise Calvin Klein will get jealous and commit sudoku. Theremin is also very protective of her big memer Y U NO?, and she worries about her and her son. And NEVER talk to her or her son ever AGAIN. After the war, Theremin became the new baker-leader, and still dodges 97% percents like an MLG pro. Cant blame a BARK for trying. She and her bakery brief cameo appearance in chapter 17 of the Fire Emblem: The One That May Also Have Roy manga. How can a theremin manage a bakery? The world may never know. In Game Base Stats * Normal Mode * TATSUJIN Mode Promotion Gains Growth Rates Supports : See also: Theremin/Supports * Calvin Klein * The Ugly Paladin * Thailand * Y U NO? * Parrot Overall Theremin is the BEST candidate for a Theremin Knight, because of how disappointing her sister Thailand is, especially in Tatsujin Mode due to her high star songs in Oni. In contrast to her younger country Thailand, Theremin has a much higher health and strength growth, so she rekt everything but lower skill, resistance, and luck growths. However, she manages to cap skill anyways. Fuck RNG. Her low starting Luck is made up for by her high Speed to go FAST(although she would not cap her baking speed as fast as Thailand). Like her country, Theremin also suffers from low constitution. But who gives a shit, Maltet still wrecks things, including the King of Hyrule. Her resistance growth is also unusually low as a Professional Baker but that doesn't matter because Eclipse misses all the time. Character Ending Theremin - The Instrument that Clara Rockmore Used (疾風の天馬騎士 Naruto Shippuden) * Theremin returned to Iceland, where she worked to reunite the divided Theremin Knights. The theremin is still an obscure instrument only I care about. Trivia * On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Theremin won Taiko no Tatsujin 12th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Game With Roy In It. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. Of course, everyone thinks she's amazing and a dodge master * During the planning stages of The Game With Roy In It, Theremin may have been originally planned to be Lilina's cousin. And Lilina is a really good mage.